Code Lyoko: Xana
by katsurin3
Summary: The lyoko warriors have to prepare for an upcoming danger. Something they have never faced before. Xana is going to stop at nothing to kill them once and for all. Rated teen with some Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Jeremy

Chapter 1- Jeremy

"Jeremey look out!" Yumi yelled out.

But it was too late, William already trapped in with electric blasts.

"Ahhh!" Jeremy screamed in pain as the electric shocks kept on intensifying its volts.

"Let him go!" Ulrich shouted as he quickly grabbed wrench from the tool box that was next to him. He quickly ran up behind William and hit him with all his might. Jeremy was freed as William tried to recope from the blow.

"Jeremy?!" Yumi yelled as she shook him. "No, he's unconscious."

Odd quickly ran up to Yumi and tried to help lift up Jeremy.

William recovered fast and shot an energy blast toward Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy. They weren't able to get away fast enough and so was hit by the blast. All three of them laid on the ground hurt and bruised.

"You're going to regret that!" Ulrich yelled as he came back to deliver another strike. William quickly caught that coming and shot an energy blast to Ulrich as well.

The blast was powerful enough to shot Ulrich back through the cafeteria window. Ulrich landed on the other side with glasses shards flying everywhere.

"ggrr!" Ulrich groaned in pain as he pulled a glass shard from his thigh. "Great!"

"Looks like you were the one who ended up regretting it." William smiled.

As he turned away from Ulrich, he focused his attention back on Jeremy. He walked up to him and pulled up his unconscious body by his dark blue sweater.

"Now you are coming with me." William said.

William used his xanafied powers to super speed his way back to the factory with Jeremy in his arms.

There Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi weak and beaten.

All three of them imagined this was going to be an easy task. Just back 2 hours ago, when Jeremy woke up from his laptop flaring up an alarm of an activated tower. He quickly tried to call Aelita through her cell phone but she didn't answer and got worried. She quickly went to her room to discover that she was missing. He phoned in the others and telling to meet him at the factory but only to end up being caught by William. Which their fight obviously ended in the school's cafeteria.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Jim yelled as he ran his way toward them. "What happened here?"

"Please sir, Ulrich's hurt pretty badly, call for help…." Yumi said weakly.

"What happened?!" Jim repeated.

"Jim! What happened?!" Mr. Delmas came running.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out right now."

"That doesn't matter right now! We have to get these children to a hospital!" Delmas replied.

As a mass of police officers and ambulances arrived in a few minutes, a crowd of students arrived outside to view in all of the events that happened.

"Oh no! Did you hear that Ulrich's been hurt!" Sisi cried in worried.

"I know, I wonder what happened." Herve replied.

Sisi ignored him as she quickly ran through the crowd and to the ambulance that Ulrich was located in.

He didn't look well at all, his pants was covered in blood and he looked very pale.

"Miss, stand aside!" One of the EMT's said.

"Sisi please, he has to go!" said as he pulled his daughter away from the vehicle.

The ambulance quickly shut its doors and went to the nearest hospital.

"Ulrich…"

As the whole commotion was happening outside, Odd and Yumi were in the infirmary. The EMT's decided that they were not that injured, only bruised, and should recover in the school's infirmary.

"Odd, we have to leave right now before the nurse comes back." Yumi said.

"I know, why do you think I asked her for water?" Odd replied.

"Oh really? I though you really wanted to take those pills." Yumi said as she tried to get up from the bed.

It was mildly difficult since she has a large bruise on the side of her ribs.

"Come on then." Odd quickly got up. "Need help?"

"A little." Yumi said." How is it that you're not that hurt?"

"Oh I am, that's what years of skateboarding will do to you. Pain I can handle."

Yumi and Odd quickly escaped through the window to avoid being caught by the nurse. Slowly but surely they were making their way to the factory.

"What about Ulrich? What should we do about him?" Odd asked.

"Nothing, the only way to help him now is to deactivate the tower."

"I'm worried about him, what if…"

"Don't say it. He will make it, Ulrich has been through worse." Yumi sighed. "I know he'll be strong…. For me."

Meanwhile

William laid Jeremy down in the scanner and William quickly went into the next one before the timer ran out.

As the supercomputer reached to 0, the scanner doors closed and they were virtualized into Lyoko. William landed on his feet and looked up as Jeremy was still being virtualized. Jeremy fell to the ground as his virtualization was complete and impacted the ground very hard, possibly could of lost a couple of his life points. Jeremy was dressed in black jumpsuit with bright blue neon lights giving the suit its patterns. He had a transparent screen that covered his eyes. The xanafied William was slightly curious to what powers Jeremy could possess but he thought better not to find out.

"Manta!" William yelled as a Manta appeared.

William used his smoke to pick up Jeremy and place him on the monster. William hopped on and quickly flew away with Jeremy.

Now he can finally has Aelita and Jeremy, in due time he will kill them both.

Thank you for reading my fanfiction :) It is my very first so be gentle with me. I will try to upload from time to time but for now, I will like 3 reviews before I can continue the next chapter :D Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Help

**Chapter 2 – Help**

"**Thank you for letting me come daddy." Sisi wiped her eyes with her hands.**

"**Yes, but make sure to be in your best behavior."Delmas said. "Ulrich's parents are sure to arrive."**

** is now driving to the hospital Ulrich is located at to make sure he's alright. He didn't leave the academy until he informed the parents of Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, William, and Jeremy of the unfortunate events that has transpired. It pained him to state that William, Aelita and Jeremy have gone missing, Yumi and Odd are unconscious and Ulrich is gravely injured. But he couldn't find anyone that is a relative of Aelita, even Odd's family when they are supposedly cousins. That was very suspicious. Heck! The fact that it happened to those six made it even more suspicious. All of them are always getting into trouble by being absent and sneaking out. He really wants to get at the bottom of this and to figure out the reason those group of teens are always so secretive. Were they kidnapped? Abused? In a gang? He didn't know!**

"**I'm so worried." Sisi stated pulling Delmas out of his train of thought.**

"**No, don't be that way. You have to have hope, dear." Delmas said." He will make it through this."**

"**You're right." Sisi calmed down a bit." My Ulrich will make it through this."**

**Delmas and Sisi made it to the hospital. They parked and started to walk toward the front entrance to make it to the front desk. They passed fairly quickly and were directed towards Ulrich's room. His parents didn't arrive yet, they probably won't be there until morning. As they made it to his door Sisi asked her father if she could be left alone with him for a few minutes. He allowed her. She thank her father and walked right in, closing the door behind her.**

**She slowly started walking towards Ulrich and saw how pale he looked. She almost came to tears to how terrible he looked but she held it in. He was pale white, dark circles, and weak. He even had to have an oxygen mask to help him breath. An I.V. was attached to his arms and his leg was patched up and wrapped up.**

**When she was right next to him, she placed her hand on his forehead. She started to pull back the hair from his face.**

"**Ulrich…" Sisi sobbed, she couldn't hold it back anymore." Please get well. Please, I want you to come back to school and I promise I won't treat you bad anymore…."**

"**I will look forward to that…."**

**Sisi took her hand away and looked at Ulrich. He looked back at her and gave her a weakly smile." I'm glad to see a familiar face."**

**She was shocked to see Ulrich treat her so kindly. He usually always rejected her and made fun of her. But no, here, he actually was glad to see her because he appreciated her worrying over him.**

"**I'm happy to see you too." Sisi rubbed her eyes.**

"**Don't cry, it doesn't suit you." Ulrich said." I want positive energy around me."**

"**Sorry."Sisi laughed." You're right."**

**Ulrich closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to look at her." Sorry, I still feel pretty faint."**

"**No, don't apologize."Sisi said." Ulrich, I-"**

"**Stop." Ulrich interrupted." I know what you're going to ask."**

"**And will you answer it?" **

"**No."**

"**What?! Why not?!" She shouted." I'm here to support you! To care for you! To help you! I just want to know what happened to you! I just hate to see you so broken!"**

"**Stop it please." Ulrich sat up.**

"**What? What are you doing?!"**

"**I'm getting up obviously. I can't just lay here anymore while my friends are in trouble. I need to get to the abandoned factory." Ulrich said taking off the oxygen mask, his heart rate monitor cables, and I.V. cord.**

"**Ulrich, please stop. This is dangerous! You're not in condition to be walking around right now." Sisi said as she started to get in his way." Think about yourself for a moment!"**

"**No, I can't, my friends are in trouble." Ulrich pushed her aside gently and started to limp toward the door." Please help me, my friends need me."**

"**Ulrich.."**

**Ulrich turned around to see her face, awaiting her answer. But when he did, his vision started to go black and he collapsed on the floor.**

"**AH! Ulrich!" Sisi quickly dropped down to grab him." Ulrich! What's wrong?! Wake up!"**

**As she held him in her arms, she noticed that blood was running down his thigh again, the wound managed to reopen. Both of them started to get covered in pool of his own blood. **

"**HELP! I NEED A DOCTOR! SOMEONE PLEASE COME AND HELP HIM!"**

**Author's note: Hello everyone :) Sorry that this chapter was rather short, I've been busy busy busy with homework and other things xP But I promise that I will update with a longer chapter very soon. :3 And I will like to give linok and Cyanide 6 a big thank you for being the first two people to give me reviews. :) Trust me, no good deed doesn't go unnoticed by me so Thank you! :D Please Review and I Will see you soon! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue the lyoko warriors

**Odd and Yumi are now in front of the elevator to finally make it down to the supercomputer. Odd pressed the red button and waited for the elevator to arrive. Yumi shifted for a moment and groaned a bit.**

**"Are you alright? Do you want me to put you down for a bit?" Odd asked.**

**"No, not a moment to lose." Yumi said. " we have to rescue all of them."**

**The elevator arrived and they both made their way inside. Odd punched in the numbers to go down to the next floor.**

**"Don't lose hope... " Odd said, looking down at her.**

**"I know, come on."**

**Yumi released herself from odd's shoulder and limped her way toward the supercomputer. She sat down at the seat and put on the headset.**

**"So how are we going to go to lyoko? " odd asked.**

**"I have no idea, I know how the program goes but I don't want to risk making a mistake." **

**"With the situation being as it is, I think we have no choice. Sent me to lyoko, yumi. " Odd grabbed her shoulder, showing her that he is serious about this." Can you look up where William has taken the others?"**

**Yumi looked back at the computer screen and took a moment of typing. **

**"No.." she said but with a glimmer of hope said " but I did find the coordinates that was just used a while ago. This must be the coordinates that William typed in."**

**"do you know where he went then? "**

**"I just know that he is in the ice sector, from there I don't know where he took off with the others." Yumi said.**

**"Well it's better than nothing. Send me in." Odd raced down to the next floor using the ladder instead of the elevator. **

**Odd went into the scanner." OK, I'm in."**

**"o-ok then, h-here we go." Yumi stuttered over the speaker in the room.**

**"I have faith in you yumi. " Odd said trying to reassure her that she can accomplish this.**

**Odd looked at the scanner door when it was beginning to close. The light in the scanner began to enclose him.**

**"Transfer Odd. "**

**"Scanner Odd. "**

**"Virtualization!"**

**Yumi looked at the computer screen trying to see if Odd was send to lyoko successfully."Odd?"**

**"Odd?! Odd?! Where are you?!" Yumi yelled with fear in her voice. How can she not find him?! She made sure she did everything correctly, even more so Because of how desperate she was to save the others. And now to have another friend of hers in danger would be the final stab that her heart needed, to be the only one left. **

**"Odd!"**

**"I'm here." Odd said " got to give me time to actually transfer into lyoko yumi. By the time I made it here, I hear you screaming my name."**

**"You moron you scared me!" Yumi yelled with a tear coming down her eye. She didn't reveal the hint of crying in her voice so she won't let Odd notice but she was so relieved to hear him.**

**"It's the other way around, you scared me." Odd said. " and I'm not a moron. "**

**"OK let's stop , back to the matter at hand." Yumi said wiping away her from her eye.**

**"Right, where to go?" Odd asked.**

**" Sorry, but looks like you have to look around and hope we get lucky on finding them." **

**"To quicken this search then, I might need my hoverboard. "**

**" Sorry Odd, but I don't know how to do that. All I can do is search with you through the screen, at least I have a wider view point."**

**" aahhh Sorry, I love that word it's a sweeter version of no." Odd said and began to run forward, beginning the search.**

**Meanwhile **

**While William was getting close to his destination, aelita finally started to wake from her slumber. She blinks a couple of times, realizing that she is in lyoko and that Jeremy is in here with her!**

**She tries to rationalize on how she is in here in the first place, the last thing she remembers is being in her room, getting ready for bed. But then she remembered that William knocked at her door and she let him inside. Just as he entered and closed the door behind him that's when William grabbed her the throat and choked her, only making her knock out.**

**So that would explain Why William was riding a Manta with Jeremy and herself being at his feet, he is possessed by xana. **

**William finally made it to his destination, he landed the Manta on the ground. He used his smoke once more to hold aelita and Jeremy and place them on the ground as well. With awaits opening one eye, she noticed she was at the edge, overlooking the digital sea.**

**So this is what xana was planning, to get rid of jeremy and aelita permanently on lyoko so they wouldn't have a chance of being rescued back on the real world. in doing so, the others won't have a way of getting to lyoko and deactivating a tower.**

**William then used his smoke to lift up jeremy off the ground, aelita realized that he was going to be first on being thrown into the digital sea.**

**"Energy field!" She yelled at as she fired two energy balls, one at william and one at the manta.**

**"Uh!" William yelled out as he was hit, resulting in him losing hold of his smoke and releasing jeremy to fall into the digital sea.**

**"Jeremy!" Aelita yelled as he was falling. **

**Aelita quickly swayed her hand over her star bracelet on her uniform, making two pink wings appear behind her. She quickly flew down toward jeremy with incredible speed and was able to grab him, she carried him back up in her arms. She saw that william has recouped and was now ready to fight. But she couldn't take him on just yet, she had to wake up jeremy first. So she flew over william and tried to fly away from as quickly as possible since he was now using his super smoke to chase after her. She managed to see a cave, she flew in there, placed jeremy down on the ground, and sang a wall of ice to form over the opening of the cave. Once it was complete, she thought that should keep william out for a while. She just hoped that would be long enough to wake jeremy up. She grabbed jeremy under the armpits and tried to drag him even the cave. Once she thought it was deep enough, she placed him down.**

**"Jeremy? Wake up." Aelita shook him." Please, we don't have enough time."**

**he didn't give a response.**

**Just then she hears the wall breaking.**

**"Oh no." She says realizing that he is getting close. **

**She then thinks that she has to devirtualize jeremy, if william wants them then its better if he manages to get only one. If she was to die, then jeremy didn't have to follow.**

**"Energy field!" She fired one energy ball at jeremy.**

**"Aaahh! " jeremy yelled. **

**She was amazed that he actually woke up but she wasnt able to rejoice on that matter since she can hear william getting really close.**

**" aelita?" Jeremy looked up.**

**" no time to explain, just run!" Aelita said and quickly pushed jeremy up and made him run with her.**

**"Whats going on? Where am i? " jeremy said as he was running further into the cave.**

**"Youre in lyoko! " she yelled.**

**"What?!" Jeremy yelled in shock. **

**Just then both of them fell down a hole in the ground where they were sliding off into who knows where, just like a water slide.**

**Meanwhile**

**" Odd we caught a break!" Yumi yelled.**

**"Really? Finally i can stop looking and running around." Odd said."What did you find?"**

**"I found them! I received their signals, aelita must be sending them to me! " yumi yelled out in joy."theyre alive!"**

**"Where are they exactly?" Odd asked.**

**"Northeast of you. You are pretty close." Yumi explained. **

**"On my way." Odd began sprinting toward their location.**

**"Oh no, odd be careful." Yumi said.**

**"Why? Whats wrong? " odd stopped in his tracks.**

**"Im detecting a monster on the screen, it is somewhere behind you. I cant tell what monster it is though." **

**"No worries then, probably a crab trying to stop me from getting to the others." Odd shock it off.**

**Odd didnt want to waste any time by attacking the crab, he had to help jeremy and aelita. **

**Odd kept on running, noticing a cave.**

**"I dont see them." Odd said.**

**"Go into the cave and go down the slide that is inside, they went down that way and from there, you should be with them."**

**"Ok." Odd kept on running until he heard a hiss.**

**He stopped to look around, holding his hand out, aiming." That did not sound like a crab."**

**"Odd! The monster is right on you!"**

**"what are you talking about, there is nothing out here." Odd was stumped. He didnt see anything at all in front or behind him. But when he looked at the ground he noticed a shadow, he quickly reacted by looking above him. But it was too late, the scyphozoa already grabbed him with its tentacles. **

**"Odd!"**

* * *

**Author's note: thank you for waiting so long xO But i finally was able to upload the third chapter. :) so tell me what you think of the story thus far in your reviews. I would really love to hear your opinions. :3 plus tell me what you think might happen in the future with our fellow lyoko warriors? will they make it? will it be a good ending to another mission? Opinions xD let me hear the. Until the next time. I will want at least one review to upload my next chapter. :3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Odd

"**uhrr!" Odd struggled to escape the hold of the scyphozoa.**

**With four of its tentacles holding Odd in a paralyzed state, it rose two more tentacles up to Odd's head. Odd starred in a blank state as the squid started transferring information into his head. **

"**No!" Yumi yelled as she saw in the monitor that information was being downloaded into his brain." Please not you too!"**

"**uhh..." Odd groaned as the monster let him go in mid air. He hit the ground with a loud thud and the scyphozoa started to ascend up to the sky, disappearing out of sight.**

"**Odd! Are you alright? Please wake up! Say something!" Yumi placed her hands on the screen when she saw that odd wasn't moving.**

**Odd opened his eyes as he slowly sat up.**

"**Odd?"**

**He didn't answer to her, he just got up to his feet and started running back.**

"**What?! Odd? where are you going?! Please Jeremy and Aelita need your help!"**

**He didn't answer again, he was behaving as if he didn't even hear her at all.**

**Yumi looked down at the keyboard and started typing. She tried punching in a code that will allow her to expand the map of Lyoko on her screen. She seen Jeremy do this before and now she was hoping she could replicate it. She smiled when she heard a beep on the computer, she was able to do it. Now she was able to see where Odd was running towards to.**

"**A tower?" she said." Why would xana want another tower activated?"**

**She pondered this as she watched Odd getting closer to it. 'If xana already has William under his control which captured Jeremy and Aelita... Odd and I are here...unless xana's after...'**

"**Ulrich!" Yumi yelled out as she realized he was the target.**

**She quickly dropped the headset to the floor and ran toward the elevator.**

**Meanwhile, Odd has just made it to the entrance of the tower, phasing through it.**

**He slowly walked to the center of the xana symbol and looked down as his body started to glow a very fluorescent light. When he started to glow, his body started rising up from the ground and going up to the second level of the tower.**

**His foot touched down to the floor once again. he made slow walks as he walked toward the center where a hologram screen appeared. He rose up his hand to the screen and pressed his hand onto it, entering the code and activating the tower.**

***Jeremy and Aelita***

**The slide they were in lead them to the edge of an icy cliff.**

"**aaahhh!" They both yelled as they both fell from the edge.**

"**Hold on!" Aelita yelled as she quickly passed her hand over her bracelet and grew he pink wings. She flew down to Jeremy and grabbed his wrist, making them both stop from falling.**

**Jeremy let out a very big sigh of relief." Thanks Aelita."**

"**Don't thank me just yet, we need to find a place to hide." Aelita lowered herself and Jeremy down on the ground.**

"**uhh! what should we do?"Jeremy placed his hands over his face in frustration.**

"**We need to get out here." He said.**

"**There is at least a way for you to get out." Aelita answered.**

"**what?" he lowered his hands from his face to look at her.**

"**energy field..." **

"**Aelita, what are you doing?!" Jeremy raised his arms to shield himself.**

"**Jeremy, I already hit you once meaning you have lower life points. You and I both know if William catches us, we are going to end up in the digital sea. If one of us has a chance to escape then it should be you." Aelita raised up her pink orb of energy at him.**

"**Aelita..wait..please." Jeremy said.**

**Aelita just watched him as he started walking towards her. He paused in front of her for a moment watching her with sad eyes. Then he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.**

"**Jeremy?!" Aelita said in shock from his sudden action.**

"**Aelita, You're right, we both have a chance of dying here but I can never leave you to let you fight this on you own. We both were brought into this together, and that is how we are going to finish it. Together." Jeremy released her and took hold of her hand.**

"**And that is exactly how you both will die!" william shouted as he landed on his feet from the same exit Jeremy and Aelita fell out from.**

"**William!" Jeremy shouted." Stay away!"  
**"**I don't think so!" William rose his hand up and a cloud of smoke developed around Aelita.**

"**Aahhh! He's squeezing me!" Aelita yelled.**

"**No! Let her go, William!" Jeremy yelled as he started running towards William without thinking of a plan to save her. All he wanted to do was to attack so he can divert William's attention to him instead of Aelita.**

"**Ha!" William rose his other hand, now capturing Jeremy in a cloud of smoke. **

"**Manta!" He called.**

"**No..." Jeremy thought. He had to escape from this or both him and Aelita will die. He couldn't imagine the world with xana under its control, he had to prevent that!**

"**Uuuhh..." Aelita groaned as she was almost losing consciousness."Jeremy...?"  
Aelita watched as Jeremy started to glow, suddenly a shot of electricity shot from Jeremy's body into William's.**

"**AH!" William yelled as the blast sent crashing back into the ground.**

**Jeremy and Aelita dropped to the ground as the smoke evaporated from their bodies.**

"**Aelita!" Jeremy quickly got up to his feet and ran towards her, watching her on her hands and knees breathing very rapidly.**

"**Don't worry, just trying to catch my breath." Aelita smiled at him." But how did you do that?"**

"**I don't know." Jeremy looked at his hands. " It just happened since I focused everything I got to William."**

"**Well you won't be doing that ever again!" William shouted as he rose both hands again only this time, Jeremy was the one to be captured in the dark cloud.**

"**AAAHHHH!" Jeremy screamed in agony. William was squeezing with all his power so he would quickly pass out.**

"**NO! Jeremy!" Aelita shouted as she ran towards William and tried to grab him only for the manta to fire at Aelita.**

"**nnn..."Jeremy groaned as he noticed the pressure was getting lighter against his body." What's going on?"**

**He saw William grabbing his head as he fell to his knees, doing this freed Jeremy.**

"**agh!" William groaned as he hugged his body.**

**Jeremy was on the ground as well as he was trying to recoup from his attack, Aelita ran to him and helped him up. Making him use her shoulder as a support.**

"**Huh?!" William looked up wide eyed at them." What's going on? Why am I in Lyoko?"**

"**William, is that you?" Jeremy asked.**

"**Jeremy? is that you there? Since when did you get the guts to finally step into Lyoko?" William chuckled at the sight of him.**

"**Yup, it's him." **

"**You don't remember anything, William?" Aelita asked as both of them were walking towards William.**

"**No, the last thing I remember was... being in my room...looking for my skateboard...since I wanted to go this cool place downtown." William scratched his head." So what exactly happened anyway?"**

"**You were possessed by xana and now you're free for some reason." Aelita said.**

"**Do you think xana unactivated the tower and gave up?" Jeremy looked at Aelita.**

"**we need to find out, the activated tower shouldn't be too far now." Aelita answered.**

"**Ah!Ah!Ah!" William yelled as Aelita and Jeremy looked back at him just to see him being devirtualized.**

**When William was completely devirtualized, they saw who had attacked him.**

**It was Odd.**

"**Oh no, Odd, you got it wrong." Aelita said." He was attacking us before but he just got free from xana's control."**

"**Yeah, he could of really helped protecting Aelita from monsters as we made our way to deactivate the tower." jeremy told him.**

**But Odd didn't answer at all, he kept on aiming his arm towards them. **

"**Odd?" Aelita asked as she let Jeremy go and started walking towards him.**

**Odd fired at her when she came to close, she landed on the ground from the attack.**

"**Oh no, he's under xana's control now." Jeremy thought.**

**Jeremy quickly ran towards Odd to grab his attention. Odd fired two times at him, Jeremy raised up his hands and a blue shield formed around him.**

"**Alright, leveling the playing field." He smiled.**

"**Aelita Fly!" Jeremy yelled."you have to get to the tower."**

**She nodded at him, she quickly touched over her bracelet and took to the skies.**

"**No!" Odd yelled at he fired multiple rounds at Aelita.**

**She easily evaded his fires as she flew further away.**

**Odd started to turn around to start running after her but a lighting strike hit his shoulder sending him to the ground.**

"**That was pretty rude." Jeremy walked toward him." I know I'm not much up to speed with you,Odd. But I thought you would see me as a good match to fight against."**

"**Aarr!"Odd growled as he fired at Jeremy only to hit his shield again.**

**But Odd just got up and kept on firing multiple rounds at Jeremy, Jeremy saw the more he fires the stronger he has to concentrate to keep his shield up. Just then he noticed that his shield was starting to disappear.**

"**No...I thought I got the hang of this."Jeremy thought." please, I must have a weapon."**

**Odd jumped into the air and landed right behind Jeremy and placed his fist right between his shoulder blades.**

"**Not much of a match at all." Odd smiled as he fired two shots through Jeremy.**

"**Uhh..." Jeremy fell to the ground as he was devirtualized.**

**Odd watched as he was completely gone then he toward the direction Aelita went towards to.**

"**Aelita..." He fumed as he held a hand out making his overboard appear. He got aboard and started flying towards her direction. **

**Jeremy was laying on the ground in the scanner, completely out of energy. He was holding his chest a bit since it sit hurt a bit from Odd's shots. He staggered up to his feet and slowly walked towards the elevator.**

**When he made up to the computer room, he walked towards the supercomputer. He slowly placed his headset on started typing to find out Aelita's location.**

"**Aelita?"**

"**Jeremy?" She answered back.**

"**I'm sorry Aelita, he got me. I tried to hold him back as much as I could." Jeremy said.**

"**Is William there?" She asked.**

"**No.." He just realized that he has forgotten about him, that he was devirtualized before him." I think he went to look for the others. I hope they're safe." **

**Jeremy heard a beep from the computer and saw that Odd was getting close to Aelita.**

"**Look out, he is right behind you." He warned." quickly get to the tower."**

"**Don't worry I'm almost there." She flew towards the tower and landed on the ground and was about to enter until Odd used his overboard and flew it towards her as he dropped down from it. Aelita got out of the way before the board was able to hit her. **

**Aelita was on the ground as she looked up at him. **

"**energy field!" She yelled out as she tried to fire but missed when Odd grabbed her wrist.**

"**Aahh! Let me go!" As she kicked and thrashed around. **

**Odd grabbed her other wrist as he held her down on the ground. She was completely desperate to get out of his hold since the tower entrance was right in front of her.**

"**Aelita...help me.." Odd said as she saw his face, he was struggling against the control." I... can't ...do this.."**

"**Odd! please wake up!" she encouraged." You have to let me get to the tower!"**

"**g-go!" He said as he rolled to the side, getting off of her.**

**She was getting up until she fell down onto her stomach.**

**She looked down to her feet and saw that Odd grabbed her ankle.**

"**Odd Please!"**

**Odd straddle onto her back and placed his fist on her back just as he did to Jeremy. **

"**No... please..our friends our in danger..." Aelita whimpered. **

**Odd didn't answer, he fired to her back and devirtualized her.**

"**No.." jeremy watched the screen as Aelita was devirtualized." We were so close..."**

**Now there are two towers that are activated, Odd under xana's control, and Aelita can't return to lyoko since she was just devirtualized. He didn't know what to do.**

**Jeremy looked up when he heard a ringtone go off in the computer screen, he saw Yumi's picture. She was calling him so he answered.**

"**Jeremy! Please! You have to go back in time now!"**

*** I'm sorry for that very long wait :( I've been busy with Ap classes and really got distracted. But now since those lousy test are over, I can focus my attention back to you guys. :D I want to thank Cyanide 6, Cuddledor7, Linok, and one unknown guest for being my first reviewers to this story since it is my first fanfic. So tell me what you think of this chapter, what do you think will happen next? :) I would really like to hear predictions :D Thank you all and I will upload very soon!**


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone, its Katsurin3 here and I have important

things to discuss with you all.

I know I haven't been uploading chapters for this story

and I am truly sorry about that. There was only two

things that got in the way of me completing a chapter:

college classes and pure laziness.

So I don't want to make up excuses for what I did so I

will just own up to it, I was lazy.

Anyways, the good news is that I will be uploading a new

chapter in a span of two weeks :D ( I may upload it sooner, who knows) and as a gift to you

all, the first three reviewers to leave a comment on this

author's note can decide on what they want the

characters to do in one future chapter.

For example, maybe you want Odd to kiss Yumi or

something along those lines, or you want a character to

go through an awkward situation. I will make it possible.

So the first three will have that special gift to decide on

whatever chapter they want, to a character to become

something or to do something.

Thank you all for being patient with me :D

* * *

To those that don't know I have a deviant art page under the same user name so look me up there as well.

I kinda have the urge to up load drawings that may be happening to this story. give me suggestions to that and I will get back to you on that.


	6. Chapter 5: Never give up

_**Ok, here is finally the long awaited 5th chapter. :) I want to thank everyone for being patient with me and for reading my author's note. I have received two requests on for future chapters and I promise I will make them happen, you just won't know in which chapter your request might appear in ;)**_

_**Well here is the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy it very much. You all keep me going ;D**_

* * *

As Odd entered the tower Yumi realized that Ulrich was alone, if xana were to attack him then he would be completely vulnerable since he was badly injured. She had to get to the hospital where he was located in now!

She started running towards the elevator but she leaned against the door when she made her way to it, she held her bruised side as she remembered her fight against a xanafied William. She wondered if she was even in good condition to run, from getting hit by Xana's blows it wouldn't be surprising if she had any fractured or broken bones, it has happened before.

"Get it together! " she groaned to herself." This is no time to be taking it easy!"

After a while of willing herself to ignore her pain, not knowing how much time has passed, she started to open the elevator and make her ascend to the top floor of the factory. Believing that mind over matter will prevail, she started to run up to the bridge and started to make it across it with a good speed, not a moment to lose when the lives of her friends were in danger.

Suddenly her cell phone started to ring in her rear pocket of her jeans. She debated whether or not that she should answer it; not wanting to lose any time over this phone call. But she decided to answer, it could be Jeremy, hopefully in some weird way Odd could have been free of xana's control and saved Aelita and Jeremy from a xanafied William. She dreamed that this wasn't wishful thinking on her part.

"Hello?" She answered. Didn't bother looking at the caller ID so she didn't know who she answered to.

"Yumi? Why are you breathing so hard?" The person answered on the other side. "It's sounds as if you were running a marathon."

"William?!" he was the last person she expected to be on the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. You mind telling me what is going on here?" He questioned. "How did I even end up here? I remember I was in my room, getting ready to leave with my skateboard to get these awesome concert tickets downtown."

"William, William, I can't explain everything right now but just know that xana has launched an attack. Did aelita deactivate the tower when you were in lyoko? " She asked him.

"What?! Really? And...um, I don't really know. I remember just being in lyoko and seeing jeremy and aelita there. Then I was hit by something on my back and I was devirtualized."

From all the info she gathered from him, she assumed that aelita and jeremy must be fighting monsters, that being the reason why William was divirtualized. They must still be fighting against xana, meaning that the tower was still activated. Ulrich was still in danger!

"Hello?" William questioned, hearing no reply from Yumi for a while.

"William, go back to the academy," She replied." Someone has to be there to keep everyone safe from xana."

"And what about you? Where are you?"

She wondered if she should tell him but dedicated against it since she didn't want William to fault himself when he realizes that he has hurt Ulrich.

"Don't worry about it. Just do what you are told for now like I said everything will be explained later." She stammered.

"Just... be careful, William..." she continued.

"Yu-" She hung up before he had a chance to say something else.

She quickly started to run against, she wanted as much distance between her and the factory. She didn't want William to catch up to her and follow her to the hospital she was going to.

She was just assuming to which hospital Ulrich was sent to. But she did the reference on past xana attacks, when Jeremy, Aelita, and odd were sent to the hospital by the academy. It is always to the same one, so that is the one she was going to try out first. Hopefully, she picked out the correct hospital.

**Meanwhile ( Ulrich)**

Ulrich groaned as he slowly started to open his heavy, dark circled eyes. He felt so weak, he never felt this weak before.

As he turned his head to the side, to look at something that caught the attention of his perefrial vision. It was Sissy.

"Ulrich? Are you alright? You gave me such a heart attack." She said as she rubbed his face with her hand.

He closed his eyes again as he let his face fall closer to the palm of her hand, he wanted to fell something soothing to get his mind off of the pain of his leg.

Sissy blushed from his unusual straightforwardness of affection. She didn't mind it, of course, but she really wished he would do that more often.

"I'm thirsty," Ulrich said with a very sore throat.

"I will get it for you." Sissy quickly replied.

"No, its fine, I will do it," He said. "Besides, I'm getting tired of being in this bed."

He tried to sit up but realized he couldn't he looked questionably at Sissy before he looked back at his wrists and ankles. He was bound to the hospital bed by these black, wrap-around cuffs.

"What?! What is going on here?! Why am I tied up like some kind of animal?!" Ulrich yelled.

"I'm sorry, Ulrich. The doctors thought this is the best measure they could take." Sissy answered.

"What? They have no right to this to me! Tell them to come in and untie me!" He struggled against the restraints, ignoring the shots of pain coming from his leg.

"They won't, Ulrich. After you attempting to get out of your room and then you reopening your very deep wound, you could of bleed to death, they put these on so you won't hurt yourself again." She explained with a sad expression on her face.

"Then you can help me and untie me," Ulrich begged, staring straight at her with pleading eyes. "Please, Sissy."

"Are you planning to try to leave again?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes…" He sighed." You don't understand what's at stake here, none of you do…"

"Then explain it to me until I do," Sissy remarked." I deserve to know what's going on! For starters, what were you and the others out there for?! My dad thinks you all are in some type of gang or something!"

He thought about telling her the truth, about William being possessed and how going to a virtual reality, can save the lives from the wrath of an artificial intelligence. But that would mean including her in, that could place her in a lot of danger and frankly, he didn't want that type of burden on his shoulders. The best thing to do was to keep her out of all of this.

"He can think what he wants, Sissy," He said. " Now are you going to untie these things or not?"

"So you won't tell me?" She questioned one more time.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but if I tell then you could end up being in danger. I don't want that to happen to you, so it's best if you just shut up and let me leave." Ulrich said angrily. " This is the only way you could help me."

Sissy got up from the chair she was sitting at and stared at the floor, after a short while she turned around and started walking to the door.

"Sissy?" he called.

She ignored him, she started to open the door and began stepping out.

"Sissy! You are making a big mistake!" He yelled. "Believe me, I don't want you to get hurt! Please!"

She shut the door behind her as she left the room. Unbeknownst to Ulrich, she shed a single tear as she stepped out of the room.

Ulrich let out a frustrated groan as he started to struggle against his restraints. He started to pull, to maybe break his cuff. He didn't have the strength in his injured leg to start pulling but his arms were good to go. He started to pull harder, then rest, and did it over and over again. Until finally one arm got free, his left arm.

Ulrich reached over to his other arm to start untying himself from the hospital bed, just then he heard the door creak to an open. He looked up expecting to see Sissy, but was shocked to see Yumi. Seeing her just brought a whole new sensation of happiness, he finally would be able to get out of the hospital and go to Lyoko to help out his friends.

"Oh Yumi, you don't know how happy I am to see you," Ulrich said." So no luck on lyoko I'm assuming."

"How are the others? They aren't hurt or in trouble, are they?" He continued.

Yumi didn't speak, she just looked at him as she started to close the door behind her. She began to walk toward to him silently.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked cautiously." Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Ulrich leaned back a bit as Yumi stood in front of him, staring at him. Yumi then suddenly stretched out her arms and wrapped her hands around Ulrich's neck, she then started to grip at his neck. Ulrich choked as he struggled to get air from her strong grip.

"x-x-xan-a!" He managed to choke out.

Ulrich started to thrash around in his bed as he tried to get away from her, he tried using his free hand to pull one of the xana's hands away. But it proved to be futile, xana had a greater amount of strength than he could possibly have. The xana ghost of Yumi started to climb on top of Ulrich's body and sat on top of him to keep him quiet and cease his thrashing.

Ulrich didn't know how long he could hold on as he started to see black stars dancing through his vision, he needed the air!

"Ulrich?!" Sissy suddenly yelled out as she and her father slammed through the door. They must have heard all the commotion that Ulrich made during his struggle and came in to check up on him.

"What is going on here?!" yelled as he started to run toward Ulrich and Yumi.

"Argh!" Yumi growled as she raised up one hand from Ulrich and opened her palm to. Then a shot of bright purple electricity glided from her fingers and into.

He was shot further away from them and landed outside of the room where Sissy was standing.

"Oh Daddy, are you alright?!" Sissy quickly came to her father's aid.

He was left unconscious and just then Yumi shot the door and forced it closed. With the electricity, she used the heat to weld it shut to ensure that no one else will interrupt.

When the xana ghost was focusing on the door, Ulrich noticed it lighten its grip on his neck, enabling him to take a full breath again. Quickly with no other way to escape, Ulrich used this time of distraction to deliver one good uppercut to the jaw of the xana ghost. It fell off of Ulrich and landed on the floor from the floor, it started to glitch as it was trying to recover.

Using this time, Ulrich started to untie himself from the bed. Freeing the rest of his limbs. He went to the window and looked down, he was a few floors up and there was no other way to escape. So he didn't hesitate as he jumped from the window and made sure he landed in the nearby tree. And he started to make his way down from branch to branch, urging himself to get through the pain to escape himself from his potential killer.

He looked up to see if Xana has recovered, only to see it at the window looking down at him. Then the xana Yumi shot a blast of electrical energy at Ulrich and he had no choice but to jump off from the tree. He landed on the ground in a heap, he forced himself up as he started to limp away. With each step he took, his leg send up shots of pain throughout his body. He looked down at his thigh as he noticed the wound has reopened once again, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Slowly but surely he was gaining more and more distance from xana, and he decided to take his chances in the wooded area where the hospital was leading him out. The trees will provide him good cover from xana and this should give him enough time for the other's to deactivate the tower that that was attacking him.

Xana looked down from the window again only to see Ulrich gone, it stepped into the window and simply stepped down from it. Xana landed perfectly safe on the ground below despite the great height it had just jumped, no regular human could ever survive such a fall without a few broken bones.

Xana scanned the area searching for Ulrich but was unsuccessful. But then it noticed the blood on the ground and started to follow it's trail around the hospital. Eventually leading it toward a wooded area, a forest.

Ulrich stopped after limping away for a considerable distance and sat behind a tree. He groaned as he arched his head back in pain, his thigh was still profusely bleeding. He grabbed the seams of his hospital gown and ripped it across the bottom, so then he could tie it tightly around his thigh. The tourniquet should help in slowing down the bleeding for a while.

"Ulrich? Please, where are you?" He heard Yumi's voice.

"Yu-!" He quickly stopped himself from speaking by slapping his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he was almost tricked by xana taking on Yumi's voice.

"Caught you, Ulrich dear," Xana said as it looked over the tree to see Ulrich sitting there nearly on the brink of tears.

Xana grabbed him by the collar of his hospital gown and he tossed Ulrich to another tree truck, slamming him against it.

"UGH!" The air of knocked out of him as he fell back to the ground from the hit.

Ulrich couldn't fight anymore but he still wanted to get away regardless, he slowly started to drag his body forward. Xana came up behind him and kicked up to face it.

The Xana Yumi sat on him and she spread her arms away, conjuring up a massive amount of electricity making it glow purple all around and her hair started to raise up from all the energy.

"AHH!NO!" Ulrich shook from under her." Please!"

Xana started to inch the electricity closer to him, as he started to cover his face with his hands.

"Why? Why did it have to be with your face?" Ulrich said as a wave of tears spread down his face.

**Meanwhile (Yumi)**

Yumi has finally made it to the hospital and she was almost running out of breath, the factory and the hospital was a great distance away.

She noticed when she was at the hospital that it was surrounded by police officers and many sirens.

She wondered what has happened as she started to make her way toward the entrance. But as she was walking closer toward the hospital she noticed a male officer staring at her for a great deal amount of time, she knew something didn't feel right about all this.

The officer started to make his way toward and before Yumi gave him a chance to for him to get close enough, she started to run away.

"After her! That's the girl that attacked the hospital! She matches the description!" The officer yelled to the others as they all started to run after her.

Yumi was shocked to hear that she matched the description of a perpetrator. Does that mean that Xana has already been through here? Using her face?!

That must mean that Ulrich was in danger and he needs help right now but first she had to get rid of the officers. So she started to run around the hospital as fast as she could to gain a greater distance between the police officers and herself. Then she noticed a forest behind the hospital and quickly went toward it to hide behind a tree. She looked from behind the tree as the officers passed her, looking for her now in the wrong direction.

So she started to go deeper into the forest to gain some more distance between them but she had to find a way to the hospital now. Ulrich was in there being unprotected, she needed to find out what room he was in.

She looked to her cell phone but she already knew that calling him wouldn't work since she has been calling on her way to the hospital, they must have taken his things away including his cell phone when he was admitted to the hospital. So she will have to find another way into the hospital and found out his room number.

She sat on the grass, scratching her head on thinking on what to do next. But as she was doing so, she started to hear something strange. A little breath, a painful and forced deep breath. She quickly stood up to find out where the groaning was coming from and she started to look around the nearby trees.

"aaa-aa-hh-" She stammered as she saw Ulrich on the ground. "Ulrich!"

He was completely charred from head to toe, his whole body was covered in third-degree burns. He gurgled as he desperately tried to take a breath.

"Ulrich!" Yumi cried over his body." Hold on! Please!"

"Yu-yu-" his voice cracked as he tried to speak.

"No Ulrich!" She cried." Please retain your energy! You will survive this!"  
Yumi reached out her phone and prayed that Jeremy was somehow out of lyoko as she started to dial his number. This was the only thing left to do to save Ulrich.

Yumi heard the phone call being picked up and she just couldn't wait any longer to save Ulrich.

"Jeremy! Please! You have to go back in time now!" Yumi yelled out.

"What? Yumi, what's going on?" Jeremy answered.

"Not now! Just do it!"

"Yumi, the towers they aren't deactivated… and Odd is under xana's control!"

"Ulrich is dying! Now!" Yumi knew this was horrible, but Odd will have to forgive her. Ulrich is her top priority at the moment.

After hearing that Jeremy didn't hesitate any longer and punched in the program for the return to the past. The beam of light shot out of the supercomputer as it engulfed everything.

Yumi held Ulrich in her arms as the light started to engulf them both.

"I need you…."

* * *

_**Tell me what you think will happen next to out **_lyoko_** warriors :) Keep all the comments and reviews coming. They help me become a better writer and a better story teller :D**_


End file.
